Haunted Heart
by aRooZa
Summary: In the wake of Bella's fateful quest for her heart's desire things come together... and fall apart. - Set post Eclipse.
1. Part 1: Minor Chords

**Haunted Heart**

**Part One - Minor Chords**

**Timeline**: Set post Eclipse.  
**Summary**: Bella is gone. Off to become a Vampire's bride. Jacob is left heartbroken, but just as he starts dealing with the situation things take a different turn.  
**Warnings**: Nothing particular for this part. Content is according to rating. However, this fic will end - to put it mildly - pretty off-canon-y. Be prepared for anything. Don't read if you're into fluffy happy endings only.

This is a three part fic. Hugs and kisses, as usual, to my beta reader. Remaining errors are mine.

**Disclaimer**: The Twilight Saga and all here portrayed characters belong to their respective owners - not me. Deviations from the originals are mine.

**

* * *

  
**

Not much had changed since the last time he had seen La Push. The weather was still gloomy, the pack was still on duty and Bella was still gone. Seth on the other hand had grown another 5 inches. And him and the others had looked surprisingly happy to see him again. Even Sam. He had been welcomed by ear deafening howls as soon as he had crossed the boarder of the reservation.

_So glad you're back!_

_Hey bro... Good to have you back._

_We missed you. A little._

_You look a tad shaggy, Jake._

Indeed, he hadn't bothered to cut his hair while in his wolf form and by now rebellious strands were flopping into his eyes. But he decided that he didn't care.

After he had literally wolfed down a load of food a family of four could live two weeks by he had dropped onto his bed just to sleep two days in a row. He still didn't feel the same after that, but life was back to normal. Almost.

"Haven't heard from her in two months." Seth said out of the blue when they were sitting on the porch in the late evening sun.

"She's probably already one of them." Jacob murmured, sipping on a lukewarm Coke. "Good thing I don't care."

"Jake..."

"I'm over it, okay?" he said, much louder than he had planned. They both knew he would probably never be over it and even though he had tried really hard he just couldn't stop hurting. She was in every step he took, in every beat of his heart, in every single breath. And she would always be.  
"So… I take it you didn't imprint on anyone."

"Nope. You?"

"Nah." Seth shrugged. "Not keen on it anyway."

A wolf was howling in the distance and Seth jumped up, giddy as a whelp. "My turn. See ya later!"

"Yeah…" Jake watched him disappear into the forest and then sighed. "Why do we still have to do this, dad? They're long gone."

Billy Black had quietly appeared on the porch. His face was calm but there was concern in his eyes.

"Others will come. There will always be us and them. And the Cullens might come back someday."

"Ugh." Jacob wrinkled his nose but there was a deep sadness in his eyes. He had changed. The carefree boy was gone. Swept away by a much stronger, much darker force in him. A force that could easily destroy him.

Billy put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back."

It would have been Jake's turn to say "Me, too." but he was quiet and Billy left.

Jacob just kept sitting there, staring blankly into space until Seth returned from the forest.

"You're still here." he said. "It's been three hours."

_Three hours?_ Sure enough, the sun had already set.

"Sam would like to meet you by…"

"No." It was an offhanded decision, but Jake would not phase today, or tomorrow, for that matter. This was a choice he never got to make before, with _them _around. But now that _she_ had chosen to give up her mortality he started appreciating it. He didn't want to live to see a few hundred years if it meant seeing her with _him _forever. **FOREVER**_._

"YOU go tell him that." Seth said and walked away.

And he did. Didn't make a fuss or a secret out of it, just straight out told them.

"I quit."

Of course, they all stared at him like he was somehow mad.

"I…" Sam began with a dangerous vibe to his voice but Jake shook his head.

"Please, Sam. I know you can make me, but please… don't."

The pack leader was silent for a moment, brow furrowed, eyes tense. They all knew Jacob was walking on the edge. There was a constant battle between reason and madness in his head and it was all _her_ fault. They knew he had to stop. There was no other way for him to keep sane. To get his life back in order.

"You know the elders will not approve."

"I don't need their approval."

"Jake, we _need _you." Seth said heartsick. "Maybe you could just take a break... You know, go on vacation. And join us again when the bloodsuckers return!" He was obviously thrilled by his own idea and Jake couldn't help but smile. Seth was still a whelp after all.

"Let him go."

Everyone turned to stare a Leah pointing at Jacob. "Look at him. He's a mess. He wouldn't be any help to us anyway. He would probably only get himself killed one of these days. " She tried to sound casual but her eyes were gentle. "Let him go."

Jake thanked her with a silent nod.

"What are you gonna do?" Quil asked into the silence.

"Leave." Jake replied straight out. _This place is killing me._

"What about your dad?"

"He'll be fine." Sam answered to everyone's surprise. "I'll make sure." He was the leader, he would stay true to his word no matter what. The pack was a big family and Billy would never be alone. And he'd understand.

Jake had never been big with words and there was no use moping around the reservation for another 6 months, so he just stepped forward and gave each of them a brotherly hug. They knew he would not return on his own terms this time.

"Take care, Jake." Sam said.

"And stay in touch." Embry added.

So Jacob said goodbye to his dad, packed the rabbit and left, while a lonely wolf was howling in the distance.

He didn't look back. He was just glad to be on the road. And the more he got away from the reservation, from the pack, from Forks, the more he could breath. It was like a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He didn't stop once to phase and he didn't even miss it. It was like he had left that part of himself back at the reservation, somewhere between Forks and La Push…

He kept driving for days until he reached San Francisco, where he stopped. Somehow knowing he could stop running. He could find peace here, for a while. So he rent a small room in an apartment near the harbor and took a job as a mechanic in the garage downstairs. Adapting to this new life was harder than he thought, but he managed. He would be doing pretty well actually, if it weren't for the fact that he kept seeing _her_ everywhere. Day by day, week after week. And just as he had accepted that she had made a freak out of him he got an unexpected visitor.

He was working a late shift, fixing up an old Mustang, when he heard footsteps behind him. Since he had stopped phasing three months ago his senses had begun to return to normal, so it took him a few moments to recognize them. When he did he dropped the wrench and spun around, squinting at the person in front of him.

It was her. Isabella Swan. And she was just as beautiful as he remembered. Painfully beautiful and possibly deadly.

He took a few steps back until he bumped into the Mustang.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice shaky and hoarse.

"Jake?" She sounded like she was about to cry. "It's really you!" she flung herself at him before he could react, clutching on him like mad. He held his breath, didn't dare touch her cold lifeless body until he realized that she was neither cold nor lifeless. Her tiny frail shoulders were shaking while she was sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt. She was breathing. She smelled like strawberries and she was warm against the bare skin on his arms.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him, holding her at arms length.

"You're alive." he realized and basked in the sight of her flushed face and her beautiful brown eyes. "You're alive!" He crushed her back to his chest, constantly mumbling "You're alive." into her hair, stunned, overwhelmed, incredulous.

They stood there for a while, clinging to each other, until he took her chin into his hand and made her look at him, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I… I couldn't... I couldn't do it." she replied, sniffing.

"Do what?" His insides were in turmoil.  
"Marry him." Bella mouthed and pulled away from him.

He stared at her in disbelief. She was alive and she hadn't married the vampire.

He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and started pacing. She was alive! She hadn't married him! But why was she here? And what about those stupid Mafia vampires?  
"Are they here, too?" he stopped to look at her.

Bella looked puzzled. "Who?"

"The bl… The Cullens."

"I'm alone."

"So...What did you tell them?"

"I... nothing." she stared at the floor. "I just left. I figured Alice..." she raised her hands in a helpless gesture just to drop them again.

Jacob nodded. Alice would know where she went. "He will come looking for you, right?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. Edward would arrive, be all gloomy and sparkly and sweep her off her feet again. He had a knack for that sort of thing. There was no use looking for a hidden meaning behind her being here. She was just scared. A runaway bride. "You know he might have a chance against me these days."

She looked up at him. "So you really… quit."

He nodded. "It was easier than I thought. Here, away from… everything."

"Why did you quit?"

"I don't know. Why did you bail?" A low blow.

She blinked. "I..." She had to gather herself, reluctantly, but then she started explaining. "I... We were heading to the Caribbean. For the wedding. Because I... you know... didn't want the big family thing and all. They have a house on a remote island. It's really beautiful... And it was all perfect because... that's how they are." She was staring down on her hands, shrugging. "But I was sitting there, realizing that as much as I love them and as much as I wanted to spend my eternity with... him... there was one thing I couldn't do without. Not for a day or a week, especially not for an eternity." She glanced at him, her brown eyes overflowing with sorrow. "My soul is torn in two, Jake. My heart is torn. And I always thought I had chosen to keep the bigger part and let the smaller part go." She took a few steps in his direction. "And then I got here. And I saw you standing there. And..."

"Bella..." He closed the distance separating them with two long strides. "Before you say anything you'll regret later, I want you to know something." He took a deep breath. "My sole reason for everything... quitting the pack, leaving my family… was you."

It was her turn to look confused again.

"Becoming mortal was the only way to finally… let go of you. Because I would eventually die someday and this torture would have an end."

She looked like she was about to cry again, but she just put her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"I love you." She whispered into his shirt.

"I love you more." He replied just as quiet.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She said, rose up to her tiptoes, took his face in her hands and kissed him. It only lasted a second but when she was about to pull away again he put his arms around her to hold her there. It was the first time that she had initiated a kiss and he tried to read her face, which was just inches away from his. Her eyes sparkled determined and somehow passionate.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I found out that I had left the bigger part of my heart behind." She explained softly. "The beating part. The living part. I hoped the pain would stop once I was surrounded by them, but it didn't. It got worse. There was one thing Edward couldn't do. He couldn't mend my heart. He couldn't replace you."

"So you left him for me?" No use beating around the bushes anymore.

"I did."

Jake was dumbfounded. "Are you sure about that? I mean... you're not just here to sweet talk me and leave again tomorrow?"

"I'm not gonna leave." There was still the same determination in her eyes but his mind refused to believe her. He was sure she would change her mind any minute now. And there was another problem… He let go of her and backed away a little.

"I can't protect you anymore. You're not safe here."

She stared at him for a second. She obviously hadn't thought of that and his heart sank.

"I don't care." She shook her head to reassure herself.

"But _they_ do, Bella."

"Let's go back to La Push then. The pack can protect both of us."

"I'm not going back, Bells."  
"But I'm here, Jake. You don't have to run anymore. You can return to your family. I'm not going to leave!"

"I can't." he reached out to her, pleading. "You have to understand that. I need to stay away."

She stepped forward and took his hands. "I understand."

"I want to live a normal life, Bella. Not having to control myself every minute of the day. Not being afraid of imprinting on a random stranger. I want to have a family. Grow old with someone..." he trailed off while his thumbs traced invisible lines on her hands. "I want to be able to make my own decisions. Every day."

"Then we have to find another way." She simply said. "If you're not going to leave and I'm not going to leave we might as well stay here."

He couldn't believe she was really standing there, holding his hands, telling him she would never leave him again.

"What about him?"

A pained expression crept across her face.

"You love him." It was a statement, not a question.

"I do."

"And still you left him." He waited for her to tell him '_Because I love you more than him'_ but she didn't speak. It didn't matter anyway. She had come back for him. She had left the man she had agreed to marry for him. She had stayed alive for him.

Finally she sighed and looked up at him.

"I chose _you_, Jake. Don't look at me like that." She said and returned to hug him. It was as if those nine months without her had turned into nine minutes. The only difference was, he was not a werewolf anymore. Now he was just a regular 18-year-old boy in the body of a 25-year-old.

"I hope you won't miss the wolf." He muttered into her hair.

"I won't, because I don't have to worry about you running off to fight vampires anymore."

"Will you miss me being shirtless all the time?"

"Maybe a little." She replied blushing and he chuckled softly. They stood there for a while, just happy to be in each other's arms.

"Does your dad know where you are?" He had to ask. He knew Charlie would be worried sick otherwise.

"Kind of."

He raised an eyebrow and she went on to explain. "It wasn't easy to find you. I had to call your dad. And he called my dad." She shrugged.

"So you didn't go home first."

"No. I called your dad from the airport and took the next plane to San Francisco."

"You really needed to see me."

"I really did."

"Are you happy now?"

"I am." She smiled. "Are you?"

"Are you kidding me? You're here. You're alive. And you gave up immortality for me."

"I think we're even now." She replied with a shrug. "So the fact that I love you isn't important to you anymore?"

"It's the most important part, honey. The thing is just… I always knew you loved me." He grinned and she punched him.

"I can't imagine you getting old and gray, Jacob Black." She mused.

"We will both get old and gray someday, sweetie." He said and played with a strand of her auburn hair.

"But we will be old and gray together."

His stomach fluttered. This was all he had ever wanted. Growing old with her. Not having to share her with some undead dude. So he bent down and kissed her. Gentle and almost careful, afraid he would drive her back again. But just like the last time they had shared an intimate kiss in the woods just outside Forks she didn't pull away but kissed him back. Her lips parted and the innocence faded in favor of passion. She clung her fingers into his hair, almost greedy, while their tongues collided and entwined. He pulled her even closer until there was not an inch of space between them. He could feel her, taste her, smell her, hear her. She was in all of his senses and it was overwhelming. He picked her up and sat her on top of the Mustang's hood, still considerate enough though to push her legs to one side when he moved closer. He was still prepared to be punched in the face because that's how it had always been. But she didn't even pull away. He could hold her, kiss her, touch her and she lounged in his arms like a cat. She moved in ways he didn't think her capable and he had to stop himself for a moment to check if it was really Bella and not just one of those hallucinations again. She looked up at him, breathless, her cheeks flushed. He put a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear and she snuggled up to his chest.

"That was not how I remembered it."

"We both changed." He replied, smiling. "We were both young and stupid then. Now you're simply young and I'm simply stupid."

A half-smile lit up her ivory features just to be replaced by thoughtfulness. "You never imprinted on anyone, right?"

_What a weird change of subject_. "Never."

"Are you glad?"

"I am." He shifted her a bit so he could sit down on the hood beside her. "You know, there were times I wished so hard every day that I would imprint on you. I thought if I'd imprinted on you, you would maybe love me back and stay with me. I would stare at you, trying to will myself to imprint." He laughed softly. "But it didn't happen, obviously. When I realized it would _never_ happen I tried to imprint on other girls. But that didn't work out well either. And after thinking about it for a while I figured that it wouldn't matter anyway. No matter how, I would have always chosen you. No doubt about it. You are my only destiny, Bella Swan."

There were tears in her eyes by the time he stopped talking and she started crying silently into his shoulder.

"Why are you crying, honey?"

"I don't know. It's like I can suddenly feel all the pain I've been causing you. All the worries and heartaches. Oh god..." she clutched her chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry Jake."

"Don't be, Bells. You're here now."

"But I'm so late! And I almost killed myself for… for that stupid vampire!"

He started. Did she just call her ex a stupid vampire?

"Bella, calm down. We'll be okay."

"I will never leave you again, Jake." She vowed. "I love you. More than I ever thought I could. I can't live without you and I couldn't even die without you." She laughed devoid of humor and he flinched at the thought. "You would have hated me, right?"

"I told you I would love you until your heart stops beating." He replied. "And I lied. I would never stop there. God knows I tried. So be assured, you will be loved. As long as my heart is beating."

She smiled and put her ear to the spot just above his heart, listening to its beat.

"Bella?"

"Mmh?"

"So, you love me more than him, right?"

"Right."

There was a loud bang outside the garage and a car alarm went off. Jake jumped off the hood and put himself in front of Bella. He might not be a werewolf anymore but he was still a 6'7'' tall guy.

"I'm gonna go have a look." He said. "You stay here." He moved to the gate and peeked outside. There was a silver car parked in the driveway, blinking and honking furiously and looking a bit dented on the side. It was a Volvo and its owner was standing right next to it, fists still clenched, the face a mask of anger and despair.

"Edward." Jake noticed simply.

"Jacob." He returned the greeting but his voice was cold as ice.

"Are you here to take her with you again?" Jake growled, feeling a familiar kind of anger rolling down his spine.

"I came here to see if she was okay."

"She is fine."

"Why don't you let her talk for herself." Edward said and Jake could feel her stepping beside him. He swallowed hard. This wasn't supposed to happen for another few days, or maybe months. He turned to look at her and saw that she was standing there frail like a blade of grass, swaying in the breeze.

"You never said goodbye." Edward said and Bella flinched.

He dared accusing her?

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just couldn't."

Edward took a glance at Jacob. "I know." He replied. "I always knew. I knew that if you only felt half of what he feels for you for him, I would lose you."

She wrapped her arms around herself and Jake clenched his fists._ Bastard_.

"Stop it." He hissed and Edward's cold stare turned sad.

"He deserves you so much more than I."

"Edward..."

"It's okay Bella. You had to make a choice. And you made the right one."

She was shaking now but Jake didn't move. He couldn't. Seeing her torn like that broke his heart but he was not sure he would be able to fix it. Fix her. He, Jake, was the reason that she was broken in the first place. The bigger part of her heart might be with him, but there was still a piece belonging to Edward. And Edward only.

"Jacob." Edward was addressing him now. "There's one thing I need you to do. You have to bring her back to Forks. To the pack. She is not safe here."

There was no pity or anger in his eyes, just sadness.

"Are they coming?"

Edward nodded.

"How long?"

"Five days. Maybe a week."

Jake sighed heavily. He knew it would come to this eventually, but he hadn't expected Edward to back down.

"You don't have to go back because of me." She whispered, aware of his inner struggle, but he just took her hand.

"Thank you for the heads up." He said to Edward. "We will be in Forks by morning."

The vampire nodded, took one last look at Bella and then got into his car and sped away.

"Jake..."

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips. "It's okay. We'll be fine." The time to be selfish was over. He couldn't outrun his destiny any longer. Being a shape shifter was part of who he was. He was a protector. He had always been _her_ protector and he couldn't stop now. She needed him more than ever. Even though he would probably end up all alone eventually, he would never abandon her.

"So... you will be a werewolf again?"

He glanced down at her. She was still shaking but there was something new in her eyes. _Despair?_

"I don't know."

"It could all be so easy." She murmured. "We could be… we would be…But I happen to be a magnet for supernatural things and you a werewolf."

"Right now we're just two more or less ordinary teenagers." He replied with a crooked smile.

There were tears glistening in her eyes but she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close and kissed him. Her lips lingering on his until he had to pull away.

"Are you sure about your choice?" he asked and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you backpedaling?"

"I'm not backpedaling. I'm just not sure..."

"Backpedaling!"

He growled and hugged her real tight, his cheek resting on her head.

"Your dad is going to kill me."

"He just might. But he also loves you."

"So I will get to die a quick death?"

"Maybe."

Seagulls were squawking in the distance while they remained close, almost like melted to each other.

"We have to leave soon, don't we?" Bella mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah. There's a flight every two hours."

"And you were really all alone here, all this time?"

"Yes." Her topic changes kept getting weirder. She had to be really confused.

"Where do you live?"

"Just above the garage. I don't have a lot of stuff, but I could make you a coffee if you would like."

"That would be nice."

Thankfully, due to his almost non-existent _stuff_, there was nothing cluttering the floor of his apartment, which was already small enough without any furniture in it. Bella wandered around the room, touching and looking at the few things that were lying around while he bumbled about in the kitchen that was actually merely a closet with a stove in it.

"What's this?" She asked and showed him a small wooden carving. It was a tiny figurine, obviously female, gracefully balancing on one foot while it's hair was flowing behind it like a long silky curtain.

"Oh, that's you." He was really proud of that piece of work.

"Me?"

"I never had a picture of you. So this was my way of remembering you."

She stared at it, clearly in awe of the richness of detail. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." She blushed and he smiled. "It's yours."

"Oh no, I can't..."

"Keep it." He took her hand and closed it over the carving. "Please."

She kept looking at it, a faint smile on her rosy lips. "Edward was wrong." She said eventually.

"About what?"

"About you deserving me." She sat down on the bed, which served as sofa and kitchen chair at the same time. "I was always worried that you wouldn't be enough for me... Compared to him. But actually it's the other way around. _I_ don't deserve _you_. You're way too good for me. Or anyone."

"Are you done?" He sat down beside her. "You're a mess. I'm a mess. I think we're perfect for each other." He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled.

"I feel at home when I'm with you." She confessed. "At peace. Complete."

"Almost complete."

"Oh shut up." She replied and proceeded to kiss him like never before, with her hands in his hair and her body pressed to his. It felt so good to not be afraid of touching her. Right now and right here she was his.

His hand that was resting on her hip slipped beneath her shirt, touching the bare skin on the small of her back and she shivered. He could feel her lower lip trembling slightly and he continued to move his hand upwards, rolling up the shirt in the process. She raised her arms so he could pull the shirt over her head and just a second later his hands were on her back again, grazing the clasp of her bra, hesitating. It was not the first time that he was doing something like that but he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he was holding _her_ in his arms. He had been waiting for this moment for so long now...

Her fingers found their way under his shirt and he had to pull himself together to keep his brain from short-circuiting. She always did that to him. He couldn't help it. The touch of her fingers echoed across his skin and into regions of his body that used to be so out of bounds with her. She had obviously changed her mind about that because she arched her back and pulled him with her until he was somehow resting on top of her. On a normal day he would have told her not to hurry into things, but today was different. There might be only days left for them. Why worry about etiquette or chastity? They had to seize the moment... Right?

"Stop thinking, Jake." She said. "It doesn't suit you."

"Bella," he replied, brushing her lower lip with his thumb. "you have no idea."

"About what?"

"About how much I would love to stop thinking right now."

He could see the conflict in her face. She was definitely inclined to 'stop thinking', too but there was also something else in her eyes. _Guilt_. Of course, she had just broken up with Edward – her _fiancé_.

Jake shifted his weight until he was lying next to her and put a blanket over her. "You should try and get some sleep. I will wake you again in two hours."

She put her arms around him, obviously kind of thankful for his self-control. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest and he put his lips to her forehead. "No need to be sorry for anything, Bells. I love you and that will never change. Now sleep."

She snuggled up to him, closed her eyes and that's when the phone started ringing. There were only two people out there who had his number so he figured a phone call at this hour had to be important.

"I'll be right back." He said, kissed the top of her head and went to get the phone. The second he answered a glass downstairs shattered and the last thing he remembered was hearing a female voice shouting something at him through the phone and then – darkness.


	2. Part 2: Fade To Black

**Haunted Heart**

**Part Two - Fade To Black**

**Warnings**: Again, nothing particular for this part. Content is still according to rating. However, there might not be unicorns or rainbows ahead. Be prepared for anything...

Thank you for reading. 3

**Disclaimer**: The Twilight Saga and all here portrayed characters belong to their respective owners - not me. Deviations from the originals are mine.

* * *

The next thing he knew was that he was lying on the floor of his apartment. It was very dark and eerily quiet. He propped himself up on his elbows and cursed. His head was pounding like a jackhammer and…

"Bella?!" he jumped to his feet, frantically scanning the room for a sign of her.

"Bella!" The door to his apartment stood open, half torn from it's hinges and there was broken glass everywhere.

"BELLA!" He leaped over the few stairs down to the garage and found the main window shattered. She was gone. They had taken her. They had taken her from his apartment, from his arms.

He dug out his cell phone and found 15 missed calls waiting, all by the same number. He pushed the dial button and held his breath.

"Charlie?" _Thank god_. "It's Jake. I need to speak to Alice!"

"She's here." He heard some rustling and then her voice.

"Alice, the Volturi took her."

"I know. They're on their way to Forks." Her voice was calm.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so."

His hands started shaking. "What are they going to do?"

"Punish us. And then take her with them."

"How?"

"They haven't decided yet."

Jake breathed deeply. "You're still seeing that?"

"Yes."

He went out the door and started running. "Still the same?"

"Yes… no… wait… It's changing... it's... she's disappearing… I'm losing her! You can't come here, Jacob!"

"I'm sorry. I have to."

He had failed her. There was just one way to make that right. He had to get her back.

It was almost night by the time he arrived in Forks and he could literally feel them approaching. All his senses were somehow sharpened and it felt like a veil had been taken off them. Being human meant being half blind, he realized. But even though he tried, he couldn't phase. And every minute he wasted they were getting closer. So there was just one choice and one location to go.

He jumped out of the cab the second it pulled in at the Cullen's house and proceeded to knock when it opened. It was Alice, somehow not her usual merry self.

"Edward heard you." She answered his unspoken question and motioned him to come in. The whole family was gathered in the living room and they all wore their blank vampire faces, which probably meant that they weren't happy to see him. Well, it was mutual. Even without his sharp werewolf senses he could still _smell_ them.

"What is _he_ doing here?" The blonde vampire named Rosalie asked.

"He thinks he can save her." Edward answered for him.

Jake frowned and Edward put up his hand. "You're human, Jacob." As if that was enough explanation.

Jake decided to ignore that and took out his phone. Sam answered after the first ring.

"They're coming."

"We know." Of course they knew. And they also knew what Jake asked of them. "Bella is still human?"

"She is. And she will stay human."

"Are you with _them_?" Sam's voice was dripping with disgust.

"I am, and believe me, it's not pretty."

Rosalie hissed and Jake bared his teeth.

"Jake..." There was some mumbling in the background and Sam growled. "You know my decision, Jake. But I'm being overruled here. The pack wants to help you... They all do actually. So… we will be there."

"Thank you, Sam."

"Thank the pack." And he was gone.

"He will never quite get rid of that wolf stench, will he?"

"Rosalie." Carlisle's voice was clear and ice cold and Rosalie fell silent but not without giving the evil eye to Jake.

He let out an agonized laugh and started pacing the room. He hated it. Hated them. Hated himself for being a useless human being at the moment. She was probably scared to death right now and it was all his fault. If anything happened to her…

"They will not hurt her." Edward said quietly, obviously listening to everything he thought. "She's too valuable."

_Turning her into a vampire doesn't count as 'hurting' then, does it._

"They will not turn her today. It's all part of their scheme to punish us. And me in particular."

Jake clenched his fists. "Do they know about the wolves?"

"Not yet."

Alice got up into a standing position, her eyes blank, her hands reaching for something only she could see. "They're close."

"Who's with them?" Carlisle asked alert.

"Aro. Marcus. Caius… Jane and Alec… Renata and… Corin."

Edward hissed and Carlisle frowned. "They didn't bring all of them."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Jake said and shrugged.

"Believe me. It's bad enough." Edward replied gloomy.

"Explain." He folded his arms.

"Jane and Alec, the teenage twins, are probably two of the most powerful Vampires we know." Edward answered.

"So?"

"They have _powers_. All of them."

Jake smiled grimly. "I'm not scared."

"You should be."

Edward was probably right but Jake decided not to admit that. He'd get that piece of information from his brain anyway. "Well, I'm not gonna sit here until they barge in." He decided. "We have to intercept them before they cross the border. I'll sound out the situation." He marched out without waiting for a reply and left the house for the woods, now desperately trying to phase. He didn't have to go far until he had company.

"No one has ever stopped phasing and returned to it before." Sam said and emerged from the shadows.

"It's only been three months." Jake replied. "Either way, I'll do what I have to do for her, Sam. I owe her that."

"I know." He answered but his eyes said '_That better be the right thing_.' "They're waiting about ten miles to the south. They're still within reach of the reservation."

"How many came with you?"

"All of them." Sam answered.

"All eight?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Sam said and sighed. "We'll be around. Don't do anything stupid."

By the time he arrived at the Cullen's house the vampires were already gone and a car was waiting in front of the house, keys in the ignition. Jacob didn't waste one thought about the fact that it was a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo that was reeking of leech or that there was a note on the steering wheel saying 'If you break it, I'll break you', he just knew it was his only chance of getting there in time, so he took it.

When he arrived at the scene, the Cullens were already there, standing like perfect statues, staring at a small group of people on the other side of the clearing. Like Alice had predicted there were seven of them and they didn't look especially scary to him - that is, if you didn't consider the fact that they were all sporting their dead serious faces. Bella was with them, trapped between the two teenage Vampires. She was the only one moving out there while the rest didn't even breathe.

Jake kept himself hidden behind the brush, keeping an eye out for the pack. He was ready, for anything. He could see Edward starting to speak to the others, gesturing at Bella and his leech party. Jake started to move closer so he could hear what they were saying when suddenly there was movement in the other group. Bella was staggering forward and the next second the Cullens were all over Edward while Bella was dropping to her knees, gasping.

The agonized sound triggered something in him. Something ancient and incredibly angry and he could feel his blood heating and his muscles quivering. What was happening out there? Why didn't they interfere?

The Cullens were hissing and menacing their opponents while Bella was kneeling on the ground, clutching her stomach. Jake was about to lose his head…

_They're going to kill her!_

_Stay put, Seth!_

It wasn't until he heard the pack's voices in his head that he realized that he had phased. And when a muted cry echoed across the clearing he couldn't hold on to himself any longer. Sam's order to hold the line literally bounced off him and he was already rushing across the clearing when his own clear "_NOW!_" vibrated through the pack like an invisible force, causing the others to falter and break the line as well. He could hear them howling behind him and accelerated, closing the distance between him and the vampires in a heartbeat, knocking over the stunned female teenager leech and sinking his teeth into the other one. He didn't know which one had attacked Bella but the least he could do was to try and distract them.

Amidst the chaos one of the leaders started running while Jake's victim hissed and screamed.

_My god, they're children _he realized right before he saw Bella, rolled into a ball just a few feet away. Without batting an eye he silenced the leech by slashing its throat and with one huge leap he was over her, shielding her with his body. He didn't care that he had just become the center of everyone's attention, that one of them charged at him. He crouched and spun around, sending the bloodsucker flying backwards into his fellows. Bella's safety was all that mattered. She looked up at him with her warm brown eyes that were full of fear and confusion now and he bent down, put his snout under her and heaved her onto his back to get her out of there. But they only gave him a few feet.

He could see Edward reaching out for Bella when suddenly his legs gave way beneath him and someone switched off the lights. He realized there was something terribly wrong when he could no longer feel his limbs. Pain exploded in his chest, forcing all the air out of his lungs. He could hear himself gasping for breath, but there was none.

In the distance people were screaming…

_Please, let Bella be safe w_as his last thought before he hit the ground.

Jacob dropped to the ground like a pile of laundry the very moment Edward got a hold on Bella. He spun her onto his back and ducked when he heard the approaching wolves. A huge black one jumped over him and threw himself at Corin, who had been deeply distracted by her attack on Jacob and didn't even draw back. She was torn to pieces instantly. The same fate overtook Alec and Renata, who seemed outright amazed about the wolf attack. Maybe they weren't as powerful as they claimed to be. The shock of encountering such a huge pack of shape-shifters had clearly overthrown their whole scheme. But not all of them fell prey to the chaos and Edward felt the familiar sting of Jane's powers surging over him when suddenly Aro's voice reverberated across the clearing.

"Stop it! All of you!" He walked up to Jacob, who had phased back to his human form and was now lying facedown on the ground, hardly breathing.

"How dare you." Aro growled and glared down at the lifeless shape-shifter. "How dare you!"

_How dare WE? _

It was Sam's voice inside Edward's head.

_You tell them they better get their undead asses off our property in five or we'll make leech-stew out of them._

Seth. He was standing over Jacob now, protecting him. _He's hardly breathing guys._

The pack's thoughts became chaotic in a mix of anger, hate and despair. They started growling and drew nearer. He had to resolve this situation. Now.

"This is their land." Edward paraphrased Seth's sentence. "They have every right to defend it. They don't abide by your… _our_ laws."

"But they interfere!" Aro replied.

"They are just protecting Bella." Edward said.

"Why would they…"

"She is the shape-shifter's mate." Marcus interrupted him calmly.

"Ah." Aro focused his gaze on Jake again, who was still unconscious. "I have to admit I did not see that coming. Is that why she's still human?"

"Yes." Edward replied truthfully. "It was her decision. She runs with wolves now." It was the right time to admit that. To himself and to the others.

Aro clicked his tongue. "Poor thing. She doesn't know better I presume. Still…"

"You will not touch her again." Edward hissed and Aro was about to sneer when he met the cold stare of nine very angry werewolves.

"They would like you to leave now." Edward translated. "And never return."

"They have killed Alec, Renata and Corin." Caius growled from his position a good 50 feet away. "They have to pay." His words were supported by Jane's pained wailing.

"You have to get Jacob out of here." Edward whispered to Seth, ignoring Caius. "He still has a chance."

He just couldn't tell them what Corin's powers really did to a human body. That she could control the blood flow, make it run faster or even stop completely. And Jake must have been still a bit too human to resist her. He was getting weaker by the second… Despite their common ground Edward had never felt any real sympathy for the young werewolf. They were mortal enemies, one existing solely to kill the other. He should be glad now, but he wasn't. He felt sick to his core and was thankful that Bella had been unconscious for the whole act. Corin had attacked her, too, but she was breathing regularly, her heartbeat normal. Jacob had acted just in time. If it hadn't been for him…

"Aro…" Caius pushed. "They are our enemies!" There was a deep-rooted fear in his thoughts. He was almost panicking in the presence of the wolves but Aro was calm. He knew they might lose more than those three when they engaged in a fight. They obviously hadn't expected the wolves and had underestimated Jacob when they took Bella from him.

"Edward is right." Aro finally decided. "This is their property. They don't live by our law. We have no business with them. And neither do you. I believe they wouldn't want the girl to divulge their secret either, so we will leave it up to them to deal with her."

Caius gasped and turned to look at Marcus who had been silent all the time and was merely staring at the dismembered vampires by now.

"We should leave, for now." Marcus said tranquilly. "And so do you." He turned to look at Edward. "All of you. We don't mingle with shape-shifters."

"We will leave." Carlisle reassured him and Edward's heart sank. It was the only solution but it would probably break her heart. Again.

When Bella regained consciousness she was still lying in the damp, cool grass. She tried opening her eyes but a sharp pain shot through her skull and she decided to keep them closed. People were talking in low voices next to her and cool fingers touched her wrist.

"She will be fine." A voice said. "But you should take her to the hospital."

"What about him?" another voice asked.

"Moving him will probably kill him. Bella should… Better to take her to the hospital right now. It's for the best."

What the hell was going on?

Marble arms lifted her off the ground and she winced. There was no part of her that didn't hurt. Every muscle felt strained and breathing was painful – she felt as if she had just run a marathon. The wind brushed through her hair as the person carrying her started running. Again she tried opening her eyes and cursed.

"Shh Bella. It's just me." Edward. He stopped when he noticed her staring up at him.

"Where's Jake?"

He hesitated for just a split second, but that was enough.

"Take me back." She said, her voice throaty.

"Bella…"

"Take. Me. Back."

"Listen, he…"

She wouldn't let him finish. "Take me back to Jake!"

He was silent and so she started hammering against his marvel chest, ignoring her own pain, screaming at him to take her back and eventually he gave in. With a pained expression on his ageless face he turned around and ran. The closer they got to the spot where the others were gathered the slower he became, until he finally stopped. She could see members of the pack pacing about, desperate expressions on their usually unwavering faces. Some of the Cullens were watching them from a distance. Carlisle was kneeling in the grass, looking down on…

When she saw him she let out a desperate shriek and tumbled out of Edward's arms, crawling on hands and knees until she reached him. Jacob was just lying there, half covered by a jacket, sprawled out in the grass. His eyes were closed, his face just as pale as Carlisle's.

"Bella…" Carlisle started but she just shook her head.

"Don't." She whispered and reached out for Jake's hand. It was cool. Too cool for a werewolf. "Jake." She said, her voice breaking. "Jake!"

His eyes fluttered open and he took a ragged breath. "Bella." It was almost inaudible.

She scanned his body for any signs of injuries but there were none. He should be okay. Why wasn't he okay? "What happened?"

Jake let out a weak growl. "Bloodsuckers… happened."

Carlisle put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "You shouldn't speak."

"I'm fine..."

Bella dragged herself closer. "Can you get up?"

He swallowed hard while a strange shadow swept across his face. "I… don't think so." His eyes fell shut again and Bella realized that something was terribly wrong.

She stared at him and then at Carlisle. "What's wrong with him?"

"Corin attacked him." Emmett had appeared next to them, his face grave. "She attacked you, too. She can make a human bleed to death from the inside or simply stop his heart. Well… she _could_. She will never hurt anyone ever again."

Carlisle shot him a dark glance but Bella froze. _Bleed to death?_

"He should be healing by now!" She refused to believe this. He had been in his wolf form, hadn't he? She stared down on him - his face pale, his eyes hollow – and the horrible truth dawned on her. He was still too much of a human to cope with that sort of power. He wasn't healing because he was dying.

"No!" she cried. "NO! Carlisle, you have to help him!" Tears blurred her vision while she clutched at Jacob, her hands shaking fiercely.

"We have to try." She heard Edward say and after a moment his father nodded. "I'll call a flying ambulance."

"Jake," Bella put her hands on both sides of his face. "listen to me. You can't leave me now. You can't!"

He looked at her but it seemed like he was already drifting away. Everything inside her turned to ice and she felt nausea rising up in her. But she had to be strong now. She had to be.

"Don't you dare give up now! I'm not letting you go!" she cried and a weak smile flitted across his face.

"Stubborn… woman."

She laughed in a mix of relief and despair and put her head on his chest. "I love you, you stupid, stupid dog."

"I know." He was smiling now and suddenly the air was filled with the roaring sound of the landing helicopter.

Bella took a deep relieved breath. "I'll see you in a minute." She whispered and breathed a kiss to his lips. When she was getting up to accompany Jacob, her knees buckled. The last thing she remembered was Edward catching her in his arms and picking her up again. Then the world tilted over.


End file.
